super hot
by yunjae q
Summary: hunhan ,imajinatif.., rate M (mesum)
1. Chapter 1

**super hot**

**peringatan fanfic ini bersifat imajinatif, semua yang mustahil bisa terjadi di sini, tidak disarankan untuk anak-anak atau yang alim...!**

**tidak suka jangan baca,,! silahkan keluar aja...!**

**kritik dan saran sampaikan dengan cara yang benar,,,,,,,,,  
**

Udara siang ini panas banget. matahari belum rela meredupkan sinarnya walau sebentar. yah akibatnya suhu kota seol lebih panas dari biasanya.

tampak seorang namja langsing bersurai emas dan kulit seputih susu sedang mengeliat. bagai cacing kepanasan tak hanya suhu yg terik yang membuatnya seperti itu, tapi ia juga sedang dalam pengaruh obat perangsang.

'' . '' sesekali suara desahan lolos dari bibir pink miliknya sunguh keadanya yang menyiksa bagaimana tidak dalam keadaan on begini dia tak bisa menuntaskan hasratnya, orang menyuntikan obat perangsang itu melarangnya untuk bermain sendiri. kalau tidak patuh maka akan mendapat akibat yg lebih parah dari ini.

Tak sangup lagi, seluruh tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup karna keringat. dengan mengambil resiko besar ia menanggalkan seluruh pakaianya. jemari lentiknya sudah mengemgam junior miliknya dan mengocok secara perlahan. belum sempat ia merasakan klimaks ada suara kunci yang sedang dibuka. sontak tubuh namja mungil itu bergetar. wajahnya pucat dengan segera ia turun dari ranjang dan meringsud kesudut ruangan.

Kreak...

Pintu nan terbuka menampak kan sosok namja tinggi yang berwajah gagah nan maskulin namun menyiratkan keangkuhan.

"sayang... kau di mana kenapa tidak menyambut kedatangan master mu ini. eoh". tak ada sahutan dia terus melangkah menyusuri kamar taklama kemudian langkahnya berhenti.

seringain terlukis jelas d bibir. "ternyata kamu melangar perintahku sayang. sengaja melawan ku hmmm, baiklah kau akan mendapatkan bagian mu changi."

satu per satu pakain yang tegeletak dikumpulkan dan meletakanya pada keranjang kain kotor. "tidakkah AC dengan mode maximal ini mendinginkanmu hm..".

Namja berada disudut ruangan hanya meringkuk tak bersuara semakin ketakutan. takberani melihatkan wajahnya kehadapan namja yang ada didepanya.

"luhan... cepat bangkit dan tatap wajah ku" namja yg depanya mengangkat tubuh gemetar dan basah milik luhan.

dengan wajah yg masih ditekuk luhan menatap wajah masternya.

"mianhe, mianhe sehunnie. aku tak sanggup." luhan mengiba semoga sang master melepaskanya.

"cih.., benar2 mengodaku oeh. dengan mata sayu yang penuh nabsu mu"jemari sehun mengusap wajah porselin luhan.

"sehunnie fuck me please" luhan memohon." Aku sudah tak tahan lagi obat ini menyiksakau, ku mohon..."

"tidak akan..! sebelum hukuman mu changi-ah".

perlahan jemari sehun menyusuri badan seksi luhan yg sudah telanjang. "ah..ahh" kembali desahan keluar dr mulut luhan.

"benar2 murahan. dasar slut." sehun terus saja menghina luhan.

Tak ada jawaban yg berikan luhan. karna ini sudah biasa. bahkan lebih dari itu pernah di alaminya.

Telunjuk sehun masuk ke hole luhan,"aaw" rintihan kecil menandakan yg dakukan sehun menyakitinya. "lihat lubangmu rakus sekali. menelan benda ini." apa? bukan jari sehun. lalu apa? "jangan kawatir itu hanya vibrator kecil cuma sebesar telunjuk tidak akan merobek holemu yg sempit dan cukup bergetar hebat yg telah ku setting untuk 7 jam. tepat jam makan malam getaran ini berakhir dan hukuman mu jga selesai."

"sehunie mian. jangan lakukan ini. aku janji... tidak melakukan kesalahan lagi." luhan terus memohon.

"berbaring di ranjang" sehun memerintahkan. tampa babibu luhan mengikuti dengan patuh. "buka selangkanganmu" walau agak ragu luhan tetap melakukanya. "bersiaplah untuk menirima bibit ini" sehun membawa replika penis yg berisi sperma yg telah d sediakanya dari tadi.

Dengan proses yang begitu menyiksa penanam benih pada tubuh luhan selesai. walau sakit namun luhan sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti ini. sebagai budak male pregnat dia tak bisa menolah kehendak masternya. luhan diboyong ke balkon dg kondisi telanjang. perut masih rata. di kurung dibalkon kamarnya.

Perlahan namun pasti perut luhan mulai membucit. setiap perubahan pada perutnya menimbulkan nyeri. belum vibrator yg terus bersemayam pada holenya. ditambah pengaruh obat perangsang masih menguasai tubuhnya . pergerakan sekecil apapun akan berakibat besar bagi luhan. bagaimana tidak ia sedang berada dibalkon dengan telanjang.

sinar terik matahari membuat tubuhnya semakin panas. sedikit saja ia mengeluarkan suara maka ia akan menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang yang lewat.

sinar jingga mentari di ufuk barat menandakan hari sudah sore. itu berarti luhan sudah berada dibalkon bebera jam. perutnya semakin besar. kira2 ia sedang mengandung apa? kenapa tak ada pergerakan yg berarti dr perutnya. kecuali perutnya semakin besar melebihi perut yg tengah hamil lainnya.

" ahgg..."sebuah erangan tertahan kembali keluar. sepertinya sekarang waktu untuk mengeluarkan apa yg tengah dikandungnya.

Air ketubanya pecah. cairan lengket itu meleleh menyusuri kaki jenjang milik luhan. luhan memegan pagar pembatas. dan ia bersiap mengankangkan kakinya. "aggk..." sebuah kontraksi hebat mendorong lubang anusnya. luhan tak peduli suaranya dapat di dengar orang lain. ia ingin mengentaskan penderitaanya saat ini. " ceklek,.." suara pintu balkon di buka.

" kau tampak seksi baby lu. aku suka melihatmu seperti ini. tubuhmu semakin mengairahkan." tampak sehun sudah berdiri belakang luhan sembari mengelus perut dan memelintir puting luhan.

" hiks appo. hiks kumohon he hiks ntikan hiks" luhan memohon sembari merintih kesakitan.

"tapi sayang baby lu. aku tidak mengizinkan untuk melahirkan sekarang. butt plug ini akan menunda roses kelahiran ini". sehun memasang benda bewarna hitam yang berukuran cukup besar walau hole luhan sangat basah tapi cukup menyakitkan dengan ukuran seperti itu.

"andwaee..., andwaee... andwaee.. biarkan aku melakukanya. kumohon hunnie ini sangat sakit" luhan terus memohon wajahnya benar2 basah oleh air mata.

"changiah... untung aku cuma memasangkan ini. dari pada chastity elektrik benda kesuka'an ku itu." sehun masih setia dengan niple tegang milik luhan. "mianhe hunnie tapi ini sangat sakit perutku sudah kram." luhan berusaha meyakinkan sehun.

"jinjja, taukah kau baby lu. kau sangat yeoppo saat memohon dan putus asa seperti ini. ha...ha...ha..." sehun tertawa nista seolah menikmati setiap moment penderitaan luhan.

"agkk...appo" sebuah kontraksi membuat luhan mengerang dan semakin mengenggam pagar pembatas seolah2 ia bisa mematahkan pagar itu. "hunnie apa yg sedang aku kandung ini?" luhan bertanya karna sangat penasaran karna ini kehamilan paling menyakitkan.

"kau lupa cara memohon changi ah." sehun menekan pada setiap katanxa menandakan siapa penguasa sebenarnya. "ne, mianhe master, aku budakmu yg hina ini ingin tau apa yg ada dalam purut ku..master" luhan berusaha sabar dan sadar akan posisinya yg hanya dianggap sebuah aset tak berarti.

"geurae, itu pesanan dari Abudabi telur burung onta raksasa yg langkah. butuh waktu lama untuk menguatkan cangkangnya. kajja kau akan butuh suhu yg lebih panas dari ini karna cangkang itu akan rapuh jika tak mendapatkan suhu yg sesui" luhan bagai d sambar petir d siang bolong. tidakah cukup semua penderitaan ini

dari tadi siang ia dijemur cuma untuk semua ini. luhan benar2 merasa cuma sebagai alat saja. sehun tak pernah berubah dendamnya pada luhan tak akan hilang. walau penghianatan itu sudah berlalu dan luhan sudah menyesal dan takkan pernah melakukan itu lagi. tak cukupkah penyerahan jwa dan raganya untuk menebus kesalahan itu. luhan hanya bagai barang bekas yg cacat. sepanjang perjalanan hanya inilah yg dapat luhan pikirkan. "cah.., ini tempatnya ruangan ini sudah aku setting sesuai dengan kebutuhan." sehun menunjukan sebuah ruangan yg membuat roman luhan semakin pucat pasi.

mata rusa luham mengitari tempat ini. ruangan tapa pentilasi. sempit. penuh dg pencahayaan suhunya panas. ruang ini seperti ingkubator versi sehun. tunggu kenapa banyak sekali lampu dg warna jingga hampir seluruh ruangan ini d penuhi oleh lampu. hanya ada meja kecil d sini. dan hanya ada satu celah udara yg bisa masuk yaitu d pintu yg terbuat dari jeruji besi.

"waeguurae , kenapa wajah mu seperti itu. tidak terima?bilang saja." tepampang seringaian maut d bibir sehun.

"anio aku akan melakukanya." luhan menelan ludahnya kasar menandakan kalau ia sedang ragu.

"agkk...hess"luhan menahan sakit dg menggit bibir bawahnya.

"tapi hunna air ketubanku sudah pecah. " luhan mengelus perutnya sekedar menghilangkan nyeri.

"aku sengaja membiarkan ketubanmu keluar agar mempermudah penyerapan energi selama kau d sini. cah silahkan masuk." sehun mendorong luhan masuk.

langkah kaki yg terkesan ogah2an membuat sehun geram. dg mencekram pergelangan tangan luhan. menariknya dan mendudukanya d meja panjang yang tingginya hanya setinggi lutut.

.

.

.

"kau hanya perlu tersadar merasakan sakit ini hanya sampai jam makan malam . setelah ini aku akan menyuntikan mu obat tidur" sehun mengelus perut luhan.

"tapi hunnie. itu masih 3 jam lagi"luhan menatap wajah sehun dg wajah memelas. "hunnie..., vibratornya masih bergetar" luhan mencoba agar bisa melepaskan vibrator yg terus bergetar.

"mianhe baby lu, vibrator itu akan terus disitu agar hole mu tidak terlalu sakit dan mempermudah proses kelahiran mu" sehun tetap pada pendirianya.

"agkk... hisss..." luhan menan sakit dengan menggigit bibir bawah nya hingga keluar darah. sehun hanya memperhatikan dalam diam.. lalu pergi dari ruangan itu. tak lama setelah kepergiannya sehun kembali lagi dan membawa beberapa benda. luhan tau betul alat itu. dan ia pernah memakainya.

"nah buka mulutmu," luhan melakukan sesuai perintah. sehun memasangkan sebuah ball gag. " benda ini akan menghentikan kau menggit bibir mu yg seksi. dan aku tak pengen punya budak yg cacat karna bibirnya rusak" sehun mengambil sebuah kain hitam yang panjang. " hmmm..ehmmm" entah apa yg akan d sampaikan luhan yang jelas hanya gumamman saja yg terdengar.

"aku tau kau takut gelap, tapi aku tak mau melihat kau buta dengan intensitas cahaya yang berlebih ini. oh ya handcraff ini akan menghentikan pergerakan yg akan menyakitimu." sehun bermonolog. tampa sadar kalau sebuah butiran bening mengalir ke pipi mulus luhan.  
"modus , aku tau ini caramu menyiksa ku" luhan hanya bisa berbicara dalam hati.

tak ada lagi perbincangan luhan hanya sendirian sekarang. sehun sudah pergi setiap kali kontraksi ia akan menggit ball gag hingga menimbulkan bunyi gemertuk. oh luhan merasa haus. air liurnya terus melele melalau celah2 bibirnya suhu ruangan yang sangat panas membuat tubuhnya penuh dengan keringat. luhan yakin berat badannya akan turun. karna pembakaran kalori yg berlebihan.

3 jam berlalu. sehun masuk dan membawa makanan dan minuman. satu persatu benda2 laknat sudah tersingkir kecuali buttplug. luhan mengerjapkan matanya guna menyesuaikan dg cahaya yg masuk.

"cha. silahkan makan." menyodorkan makanan, tampa menunggu lama luhan makan dengan cepat takut sehun akan berobah pikiran. dalam sekejap semua makanan dan minuman sudah habis. sehun menyeringai melihat tingkah luhan. " gomawo.."luhan merunduk malu atas tingkanya yang rakus itu.

setelah beberapa jam berlalu sehun datang kembali mengecek kondisi luhan. luhan tampak lemas tak ada pergerakan berarti. walau tampa alat apapun luhan tak bisa melakukan sebuah perlawanan atau untuk mengerang kesakitan. sehun memeriksa denyud nadi luhan. sepertinya luhan mengalami dehidrasi* nadinya lemah detak jantungnya terlalu cepat. kalau d biarkan akan bebahaya bagi luhan.

luhan harus ditolong. telur itu harus d keluarkan. jika tidak luhan akan mati. sebelum itu terjadi sehun harus bertindak.

" baik lah sekarang saatnya. melahirkan 3 telur ini akan butuh banyak energi. aku akan memasangkan infus." sehun memasangkan infus dgn telaten dengan statusnya sebagai seorang profesor d bidang male prenatn semua tampak mudah. sehun mengoleslan jel yg dapat mengatur elastisitas kulit dan hole luhan. ini akan menghilangkan rasa sakit saat melahirkan. sehun membawa beberapa replika penis besar yg d dalamnya sudah ada cairan bening nan kental dan lengket seperti lendir."nah cairan ini akan menggatikan ketubanmu yg kering. butuh waktu 5 menit agar cairan ini bekerja dan melembabkan rahimu yg sudah kering." sehun menjelaskan panjang lebar namun hanya d tanggapi tatapan dingin luhan. apapun yg lakukan toh dia tak bisa melawan. setiap kata yg keluar dari mulut sehun mutlaak baginya.

"hunnie. aku tak sanggup lagi/ ini sangat sakit" luhan kembali merengek. saat saat seperti ini membuatnya ingat akan semua kesalahannya dulu tak seharusnya ia tergoda dengan kai. dan berselingkkiluh dengan kai. meninggalkan namja yang sangat ia sayangi. setelah ia mencoba merajut hubungan itu kembali malah rasa sakit ini yang ia terimma. haruskah ia fiperlakukan seoerti ini baru akan mendapatkan cinta sehun seoerti dulu.

tak bisakah sehun kemali mencintainya lagi. luhan berharap semoga apa yang telah ia terima mampu meluluhkan kebekuan hati sehun. "mianhe sehun-ah" perlahan mata rusa itu tertutup. nafas yg tadi menderu mulai pelan-pelan melemah dan TIIIT...

"andwe luhan... andwe... kau tak boleh pergi jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. andwe kau tak boleh seperti ini pada ku..." sehun panik wajahnya ia melalui hidup ini tampa luhan. sekelebat semua kenangan manis bersama luhan terbayang bagaikan vidio di ingatanya. "andwe... kau harus bersamaku. andwe... andwe" kalimat itu terus di ucapkan sembari memberikan CPR agar denyut jantung luhan kembali. berkali2 sehun melakukanya namun ia tak juga kembali. sehun menyerah perlahan butiran bening keluar dari matanya. tak dapat d pumgkiri sehun benar2 kehilangan. padahal dia telah merencanakan kalau ini yg terakhir kalinya rahim luhan akan d gunakan untuk komersil atau sekedar percoba'an. sehun berniat akan menggunakan rahim luhan hanya untuk keturunanya saja. "mianhe my baby lu". setetes air matah jatuh tepat dimata luhan.

menyesal... itulah yg d alami sehun tak seharusnya dia menguji kadar cinta luhan dg cara seperti ini. tak seharusnya sehun menjadikan luhan budaknya agar luhan tak pergi dari sisinya.

seluruh tubuh sehun bergetar tak sanggup ia melihat luhan. pikiranya kacau... kaki sehun melangkah lambat tak d sangka saat sehun memulai langkahnya lagi sebuah tangan menghentikanya. sehun merara tak percaya atas apa yang telah d itu tangan luhan memegang tanganya. perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka melihatkan mata rusa yang masih redup. " lu benarkah apa yg aku lihat ini. kau kembali... gomawo. hiks...hiks." sehun menanggis hanya itu ekspresi yang mampu ia keluarkaninikah awal yg baik untuknya memulai kembali. dengan cukup erat sehun mendekap tubuh luhun. bagai barang berharga luhan tak d biarkan jau ini mimpi jangan biarkan mimpi ini menghilang jangan sampai ia terbangun. itulah perasaan luhan sekarang benarkah ada harapan sehun akan kembali padanya seperti dulu.. kembali butiran bening mengalir dari matanyawaktu berjalan begitu cepat sejak kejadian yg mengharukan tadi. terhitung sudah 3 jam berlalu pelukan itu belum juga berakhir. " agghh..." rintihan tertahan keluar dari bibir luhan sontak menjadi pusat perhatian sehun. mereka hampir lupa kalau telur2 itu belum lahir.

luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya sehingga darah kembali mengalir. "jangan sakiti lagi dirimu mybaby lu..." kemudian bibir sehun mendekat kebibir luhan. tak hanya sekedar menempel. sehun juga menjilat darah d bibir luhan. lamakelama'an ciuman itu semakin dalam. yang terdengar bukanlah erangan sakit lagi melainkan desahan nikmat. " bagaimana? apakah sakitnya sudah redah?" sehun berkata lirih. " nde ,sekarang sudah lebih baik. hunnie ottoke? kapan aku melahirkan..?". luhan bertanya sembari mengelus perut buncitnya." kalau menunggu kontraksi masih 2 jam lagi. kalau mau cepat bagaimana kalau kita sesar saja. tidak akan sakit lagi kok d banding lahiran normal" terang sehun panjang lebar."andwe aku ngak mau ada bekas operasi" pose luhan d buat seperti orang mara tapi tepap saja menjadi imut d mata sehun. "kalau begitu kau harus lahiran normal dengan resiko agak lama menahan sakit"sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar ruangan panas itu namun baru sampai pintu ia membalik tubuhnya "ada cara bagus untuk mempercepat kontraksi" sembari memperlihatkan seringainyadengan tampang polosnya luhan bertanya " cara apa?". sehun kembali melihatkan barisan gigi putihnya "dengan cara ML sampai kontrasi itu terjadi. proses lahirannya agar lebih mudah" sehun senyum2 gaje( gak jelas)luhan tertegun sweetdrop " modus" tak adakah cara lain seperti suntikan yang seperti biasanya.?" luhan berdalih

"nde princess... bukankah tadi sudah ku suntikan makanya kontraksi hebat sudah membuat jantung mu berhenti. dengan kondisi seperti ini tidak ada pilihan selain cara manual itu"bluss.. wajah luhan memerah. ia merasa kalah telak." lu bukalah selangkanganmu sekarang" ndee..." luhan menurut. disuguhi hidangan seperti ini membuat liurnya menetes..

_**wah gimana nih ngak berani bikin NC . skip aja nee?**_

"peluh membasahi kedua tubuh telanjang milik luhan dan sehun. belum sempat sehun melepaskan penyatuan dengan luhan. kontraksi hebat terjadi... luhan tampak ngos 2an tubuhnya bergetar di dorongnya kuat2 "heeeggg..,ah...ah" keluar sedikit bagian telur. sehun menanti telur itu dengan keranjang yg sudah d alas dengan bantal. "HHGGGKKA...AGGKKHH" sebagian cangkang telur itu berada di rekrum luhan. sehun mendorong perut luhan agar telurnya keluar sempurnah..satu persatu telur itu keluar. sehun bernafas legah. luhan memandangi ke tiga telur itu cangkangnya licin mengkilat seperti permukaan mutiara. luhan tersenyum benarkah telur itu keluar dari rahimnya.

setelah proses lahiran... sehun merawat luhan secara intensif. mengingat luhan dalam kondisi sangat lemah dan sempat mengalami masa masa kritis.

sesuai janjinya sehun d perlakukan baik. rahin luhan tak lagi di gunakan sebagai percoba'an bagi sehun.  
namun sudah 3 bulan berlalu hubungan itu ada yg kurang.  
setiap kali bercinta ada rasa yang tak terungkap. tepatnya rasa itu pada diri luhan.  
setelah bertahun2 d perlakukan seolah sampah yg slalu d sakiti. kini mendapat perlakuan lembut dan penuh kasihsayang. membuat dirinya berbeda"* . luhan selalu memikirkan ini.

apa yang terjadi pada diri luhan dia rindu saat2 dirinya di sakiti., walaupun begitu luhan tak sekalipun mengutarakanya pada luhan benar2 membosankan. diam di rumah. melakukan aktifitas itu2 aj. apalagi sering d tinggal sendiri saat sehun harus bekerja ke lab.

sepanjang hari luhan hanya berdiam diri d rumah. menunggu kedatangan sehun membuatnya semakin bosan. dengan malas luhan melangkah kan kakinya kedapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.  
pergerakan luhan sempat berhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah pintu. yah itu pintu lab sehun yang ada d rumah sedikit memori menyeruak mengembalikan kenangan2 rasa sakit yg d alaminya dulu.  
badan luhan bergetar ada gejolak aneh pada dirinya. ingin merasakan itu kembali.  
"ah.." desahan pendek keluar dr mulut luhan. tak sengaja ia telah meraba selangkanganya yg mulai mengeras. apalagi kalau bukan mister p yang sudah ereksi.

bagaimana ini..." luhan masuk ke ruangan lab itu. satu2 adegan dulu terbayang lagi... membuat jantungnya bedetak lebih kencang. d telitinya satu persatu peralatan yng ada d ruangan itu. matanya tertuju pada box besar beraneka alat sex toys yg pernah d gunakan sehun untuk menyiksanya elusnya permukaan kulit perutnya yg datar sembari berkata"rahim ini sudah lama kosong apakah sekarang saat yang tepat untuk hamil lagi" luhan mengambil sebuah dildo getar elektrik dan menimang2 sambil tersenyum simpul yang menyiratkan sebuah maksud tertentu.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Prev….chap 1

Dielusnya permukaan kulit perutnya yang datar sembari berkata "rahim ini sudah lama kosong apakah sekarang saat yang tepat untuk hamil lagi" luhan mengambil sebuah dildo getar elektrik dan menimang2 sambil tersenyum simpul yang menyiratkan sebuah maksud tertentu.

Maaf baru update sekarang karma sejujurnya aku beberapa bulan terakir sulit untuk mengakses fanfiction . net. Jadi minat nulis aku hilang tadi coba membuka akses fanfiction menggunakan sofwer pembuka blok baru bisa. mudah mudahan kedepanya masih bisa juga. Oh...ya ini aku tulis hanya dalam waktu singkat kalau banya typo maaf ini benar-benar karma aku Cuma pengen update aja. Harap maklum..

Warning : mengandung unsure BDSM,TYPOS, BXB, kritik dan sasan sampaikan dengan bahasa sopan.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

Luhan membawa dildo itu ke kamarnya, bahkan ia lupa apa tujuan awalnya keluar, luhan merasa area selatanya mulai mengeras cuma dengan membayangkanya. sungguh sehun pengaruh besar dalam hidupnya.

Tak terasa jemari lentik luhan semakin jadi mengocok, mata luhan semakin sayu, nafasnya menjadi tidak berarturan. keringatnya mulai muncul di pelipis mata. "ah...more...more.., sehun... faster... ah...ah... yes... ah...yes...ah..ah.." itu suara yang tak lagi mampu di kendalikan oleh luhan.

" oh...hm...hm.., ah...ahh..." seiring dengan klimaks yang semakin dekat desahan luhan semakin erotis saja.

Precum secara perlahan mulai menetes pertanda klimaknya semakin dekat, dimasukanya dildo yang dibawanya tadi keholenya yang semakin berkedut-kedut, kemudian dildo itu di in -out kan semabari mendesah. "oh... faster,..ah...yes...ah...yes... fucking yes... yes sehun".

desahan luhan semakin tak terkendali. luhan tak sanggup menahan gejolak klimaknya. dipejamkanya matanya untuk menikmati semua yang dirasakanya. "se...sehuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun..." luhan meneriakan nama sehun seolah olah sehunlah yang sedang membuatnya klimaks.

Tapi tunggu, kenapa masih sakit, rasanya belum menuntaskan sesuatu, peluh luhan semakin deras, selangkanganya nyeri. secara perlahan dibuka mata bamby miliknya, benar saja ada sebuah tangan albino yang sedang memhambat hasratnya dengan jempol di ujung mister P miliknya dan jemari lainya meremas batang yang semakin memerah.

"Anyong...baby lu, sedang berpesta sendiri ne..?" suara berat itu keluar disertai dengan seringaian yang mengerikan.

"ah...annyong sehunnie mianhe... aku... aku..." luhan memucat. ia tak menyangka kalau sehun akan pulang lebih awal hari ini.

"Kita selesaikan bermain2nya. bagaimana kalau kita lanjut pada permainan sebenarnya?" sebuah pertanyaan ah lebih tepat pernyataan yang dilontarkan sehun membuat luhan sadar dari keterkejutanya.

"tapi sebelum mulai aku menginginkan sesuatu" luhan membalik tubuhnya guna menatap wajah tampan pasanganya.

"Apa itu sehun menarik alisnya merasa heran pada luhan.

" aku ingin..."luhan berbisik pada sehun.

"nee...?" sehun kaget bukan kepalang. apalagi atas 2 pernyataan luhan. ok satu alasan bisa diterima tapi satu alasan ini membuat sehun ragu merasa tak abis pikir kalau luhan menginginkan itu.

Melihat reaksi sehun luhan merasa patah arang. sehun pasti tak mau. pupus sudah harapanya. luhan merundukan kepalanya merasa malu atas permintaanya. tampaknya lantai lebih menarik dari pada melihat wajah sehun.

" wae...Hm..,kenapa wajahmu masam begitu...?" sehun memperhatikan gerak gerik luhan. " kau mau inikan?" sehun mengelus perut mulus luhan, aku akan berikan tapi aku takmau instan aku tak akan sudi memiliki keturunan yang cacat secara fisik ataupun mental.

Jadi aku pengen secara perlahandan luhan membola, berarti keinginanya dikabulkan, tapi bagaimana dengan keinginanya satu lagi..."tapi..." luhan mencoba mencari jawaban. sehun hanya tersenyum simpul lalu mengecup bibir luhan dengan lembut.

" sekarang lebih baik berkosentrasi untuk melakukan proyek kita" sehun memcoba memeluk luhan dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya. Bukanya kembali memeluk luhan hanya berusaha mengelak, sepertinya ia ingin mendapatkan kedua permintaanya dikabulkan.

" cukup baby lu, aku tau itu semua adalah dosaku yang telah memperlakukanmu seburuk itu, aku tak sanggup untuk mengulanginya kembali.

" sehunnie sebenarnya dulu aku tak ingin diperlakukan seperti itu. Namun sekarang secara lambat laun tubuhku menjadi terbiasa bahkan sekarang menjadi menginkanya, kau tau sendiri setiap kali aku melakukan itu dengan mu terasa hambar dan kadang kau pun begitu" memdengar penuturan luhan membuat sehun berpikir sejenak. Memang benar apa yang dinyatakan luhan benar adanya ia pun belakangan ini juga kurang menikmatinya. Tapi demi janjinya pada luhan ia memendam rasa itu dihatinya.

" baiklah kita akan lakukan tapi dengan sarat dan ketentuan mutlak dariku" sehun menegaskan.

" apa itu? " luhan mulai tertarik dengan tawaran sehun,

" semuanya aku yang mengendalikan tak ada satu bantahan dari mu, kalaupun ada kau akan menerima akibatnya, yang pasti tak kan sesui dengan keinginan mu, dan satu hal lagi aku tak akan memulainya sekarang aku sedang berkosentrasi dalam proyek pembuatan buah hati kita, otte..?" sehun mengedipkan matanya. Menggoda luhan yang sedang mendengarkanya dengan serius. Entah luhan mendengarkan semua ucapan sehun atau tidak dia hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya imut.

"benarkah wah sehun kau memang yang terbaik" luhan merangkul pundak sehun dengan erat dan tak lupa sebuah fresh kiss.

" apasih yang ngak untuk slave nakalku yang masochistic" sehun meremas junior luhan dengan keras dan sangat kuat.

"Aww...ah...yes. That's all I want master." luhan semakin berusaha memasuki rongga hangat sehun guna untuk sekedar berperang lidah dan pengabsen deretan gigi sehun. tak mau dianggap pasif, sehun berusaha menekankan posisinya sebagai dominan dan melakukan serangan balik sehingga membuat luhan kewalahan menghadapi sehun. benar apa yang orang bilang kalau sehun adalah seorang good kisser.

"hm...hmmmmmm..." luhan mengeram memukul pelan dada sehun, meminta agar ciuman panas itu segera dihentikan karna ia merasa tak sanggup lagi persediaan udara di paru-parunya mulai menipis.

tapi apa yang didapat sehun tak sedikitpun berniat untuk melepaskanya, malahan tangan kiri sehun semakin menjambak rambut luhan agar ciumanya tak bisa dilepaskan dan satu tangannya lagi memilin dan menarik-narik nipple luhan. mata sehun sudah mulai sayu, keringat tak hanya membasai wajahnya saja tapi juga seluruh tubuhnya.

tak mampu berbuat apa- apa lagi luhan hanya pasrah, inilah yang dia inginkan penyerahan jiwa dan raga nya. tak satupun yang bisa ia lakukan. sehun benar seorang sadistic sementara ia juga seorang masokis. jadi mereka saling melengkapi kebutuhan masing-masing.

tbc

trim's bagi teman2 yang sudah review, menfollow, dan menjadi favorites dan para guest dan sider semoga ff kali ini banyak yang kasi coment lagi ...


End file.
